The present invention relates to a motorcyclist's jacket provided with a rear helmet-carrying pouch.
The need to avoid or at least to limit damage caused by head injuries resulting from falls from two-wheeled vehicles has forced ever-increasing numbers of their users to wear protective helmets. In certain countries, moreover, this practice has been made compulsory for some categories of user travelling on certain types of these vehicles.
All this has fortunately lead to a limitation of the consequences of numerous accidents but obliges the user to carry his helmet, which is generally rather bulky, with him, holding it in his hand if he cannot place it in a safe place upon dismounting his vehicle. Clearly, this is particularly irksome for users, for example, messengers, who use two-wheeled vehicles for several successive journeys separated by short intervals during which they need freedom of movement.